


Сборник стихов

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka





	1. Я никогда так сильно не боялась

Я никогда так сильно не боялась  
Общение хоть с кем-то потерять  
И сколько бы внутри не закрывалась,  
Тебе я буду открывать.

Я помню, в прошлый раз, закрывшись,  
Я оскорбила почти всех  
Своим молчанием. Спохватившись,  
То примирение не ждало успех...

Сейчас, смотря на трудный план  
Того, что в будущем грядёт,  
Тревога, громче, чем оргáн  
В тиши ночной, по сердцу бьëт.

Я верю! Буду верить в нас,  
Но будем честны, без прикрас,  
Достаточно ли лишь любви,  
Когда вы мёртвые внутри?...

29.08.2020


	2. Представь

Представь прогулку в парке в тихий день,  
Шорох жёлтых листьев, мокрый пень,  
Улыбку, варежки, искристый смех,  
И мы с тобою спрятались от всех.

Сбежали в тот чудесный, дивный мир,  
Где лёжа ночью на кровати  
Мы медленно жуём пломбир,  
И ищем зёрнышки в салате.

Представь, что мы с тобой вдвоём  
Под целым небом! Звёзды, сон  
И шёпот! Шёпот, разговоры,  
Или таинственные стоны.

Палатка, теплый светлый вечер,  
Костер теплом нас обеспечит,  
Шум озера и леса тень  
Безмолвно скрасят этот день.

Представь, что мы с тобой вдвоём!  
В квартире пусто. И огнём  
Шумит за стеклами весна,  
Перебивая провода.

Какао, мягкий тёплый плед,  
Твоих объятияй нежный след.  
Ночник, пижамы, книжки, сон,  
И ветер стихнет в унисон.

И каждый день как яркий праздник,  
Вчерашняя разлука подслащит радость  
Будущих совместных наших дней  
Быть может в мегаполисе ночных огней.

14.1.2020


	3. Я буду верить

Я буду верить в первую любовь,  
Взаимностью сшибающую с ног,  
Я буду верить, что тогда любовь  
Придёт и переступит мой порог.

Я буду верить в мягкие мечты,  
О чувствах без неловкой тишины.  
Я буду думать, что в неловкий миг  
Любовь полечит мой внезапный грипп.

Я буду верить в полуночный смех,  
В те ночи, что прекрасней всех,  
В одежду скинутую наспех,  
И в души, что раскрыты настежь.

Я буду верить в солнечное счастье,  
Окутавшее нас наедине.  
Переживёт любовь все-все ненастья,  
И волосы окажутся уж в седине.

Я буду верить в искренне и долго,  
Да, пусть не первая, но всё же - навсегда.  
Все ссоры выметем со временем метёлкой,  
Всё нужное расставим по углам.

Я буду верить, первая любовь  
Окончится. Останется на сердце  
Боль, но скоро снова кровь  
Забьётся, открывая дверцы.

Навсегда.

29.10.2019


	4. Я расскажу вам...

Я расскажу вам хрустальную песню  
С серебряным звоном историй,  
Как обманщица грубой лестью,  
Пыталась достать любовь из преисподней.

Я спою вам о сладком счастье  
Стеклянном, хрупком, разбитом.  
Надежда, слепое ненастье,  
О горе без слёз ненасытном.

Я буду читать вам легенды  
О сущности с тёмным лицом,  
Принцессе в глазах самой бездны,  
С её подвенечным кольцом.

И будут слова разбегаться  
По миру, по звёздам, по нам…  
Желанья, мечты — всё сбываться.  
В угоду ль? В ущерб тем годам.

Чёрное-белое, Инь-Янь, Две судьбы,  
Небесною пылью стали они.  
«Ты, свет, убиваешь, ты, тьма, порождаешь!»

Вечностью будут летать в тишине:  
Она, с лицом бездны, а с нею же — Смерть.  
То Жизнь с подвенечной Принцессой в кольце.  
Тьма со светом не забудут что петь.

23.08.2019


	5. Знаешь, а я ведь хочу, чтоб как раньше...

Знаешь, а я ведь хочу, чтоб как раньше:  
Я б молила об единственном шансе,  
Я б кричала, я б бежала к рассвету,  
Но иного исхода тут нету…

Знаешь, как раньше, ведь было всё проще:  
Ярче мы были, трава зеленее,  
Энтузиазм был, да радости больше,  
А возможно, и мы посмелее…

Знаешь, а раньше всё было впервые:  
Новые чувства, знакомые, фильмы,  
Смех-дружба-взгляд, разговоры простые…  
Но перед временем мы уж бессильны:

Время летит и уносит вперёд,  
Время не думает, время не ждёт.  
Время — вода, не утолишь ты жажды,  
Время — река, не войдёшь в неё дважды.

Значит, течение, значит, река.  
Есть ли у ре́ки у той берега?  
Знаешь, я знаю пока что одно:  
То что всё было — бесследно прошло.

Знаешь, как раньше ведь было неплохо,  
Было ведь время, были мы крохи…  
Но ведь как раньше уже ведь не будет:  
Время придёт — и уйдёт. И забудет.

07.08.2019


	6. Слова

Слово — созвучие звуков и букв,  
Слово и плаха, слово и круг.  
Слово — приветствие, слово — прощание,  
Слово — летящие в небо мечтания…

Слово спасёт, слово убьет,  
Рану залечит, нож в сердце воткнёт.  
Два слова: «ты нужен» — и жизнь спасена!  
«Заткнись» и «убейся» — и рвётся она…

В час тихий, в час ломкий  
Звук всхлипов негромкий,  
Спасенья не жди…  
«Только лишь напиши…»

Слова — это крик, слова — это стон,  
В предутренний час колокольчиков звон.  
Слова — это ветер, слова — это дождь,  
Слова — это трепет, слова — это дрожь.

«Лучше бы ты и на свет не родился!»  
Жучочек сомнений внутри поселился:  
«И лучше ль? И правда? Что скажет мама́?  
Быть может и точно не любит меня?»

«Ты важен, ты нужен, ты дорог уж мне»  
Нехитрая фраза, что грезится в сне.  
И теплится чувство в разбитой груди,  
Такие слова? Людям, да, дороги.

А важная фраза «ты мною любим»?  
Одно вспоминанье — и ты не один!  
Так что же в итоге такое — слова?  
Слова — это всё, но не всё — слова…

17.04.2019


	7. Спаситель. Океаны.

Под кожей поселилось раздражение,  
Словно море бушует приливами и отливами  
И нет уж сил ловить луны отражение,  
Я утону в океане с нервными срывами.

Что тонуть задыхаясь и плача?  
Нет, чтоб безмолвно спускаться ко дну…  
Нет здесь смысла молитвами клянчить:  
Жизнь прожить суждено лишь одну.

«Что за солнце? Откуда здесь свет?»  
И руками глаза прикрываю.  
«Здесь на дне… Здесь теплу места нет!»  
Близ-отчаянно я выдыхаю.

И цепляясь руками за круг,  
Всюду слышу: «Пойдем же, мой друг!»  
По теплу силуэт возникает,  
Крепко-крепко за ру́ку хватает.

И потянет он вверх, в высоту,  
И, взлетая, увидим рассветы,  
Не смотря туда, вниз, в темноту,  
Мы летим над землёю планетой.

09.03.2019


	8. Приятна боль любви?

Буря эмоций: и слёзы, и радость,  
Гнев, горе, злость, уважение и зависть,  
Привязанность, симпатия,  
Влюблённость, антипатия…

О, что это за слово?  
Нет, только чтоб не снова!  
Не надо мне привязанности,  
Влюбленности, обязанностей…

Нет, только не симпатия!  
Готова умолять уж я…  
Про это много пишут,  
Но всё ведь не опишешь.

То чувство радости,  
Что ярче всякой сладости!  
И бабочек эмоция  
Летает, живот коцая.

А страшный миг признания?  
Он ж пострашнее расстояния!  
Эмоций — куча! Ураган!  
А после — мрачный океан…

Иль же весёлый ручеёк?  
Журчание, бабочки вкруг ног,  
Глаза-сердечки и свидания,  
В кошмарах снится расставание…

Любовь, что пишется в романах  
И что поётся в серенадах,  
Что в вашей жизни может и не быть,  
Не всем ведь нам в романах жить!

Не все мы чувствовали, врали  
Самим себе или другим,  
Что нет, мы не другими стали,  
И не живём мы встречей с ним.

Влюбляться больно, одиноко…  
Иль же иначе? Что же, друзья,  
Влюбляться (вы решите строго!)  
Только, когда без этого нельзя!!!

25.02.2019


	9. Морозным утром

Снежинки, вьюга и метель,  
Сосулек сказочная трель.  
Ложатся теплым покрывалом  
И всё вокруг волшебным стало.

Здесь ярких бликов хоровод  
Сопровождает солнца ход.  
Хруст снега, льда, скрип под ногами —  
Эмоции не описать словами!..

Морозным утром мягкий звон —  
То льдышек в парке перезвон.  
И детский смех, ледянок свист,  
Здесь лыжник, там же — хоккеист.

Природа так чудна, забавна!  
Весьма причудлива и хладна…  
Узор кристаллов на стекле  
Приснится мне в неясном сне.

22.01.2019


	10. Разбитое зеркало

Моя душа — разбитое зеркало.  
И пластыри здесь вряд ли помогут,  
И пелена будто схлынет водою,  
А глаза уж плакать не смогут.

Каждый видит, что хочет —  
Пусть смотрят. Но  
Отражение искажено,  
Ведь стекло уж давно не цело́.

Отражение искажено —  
Цели нет и итог всё одно:  
Результат тут не верен, блэкскрин,  
Удар за ударом, ты снова один.

Зачем, скажи,  
Ты веришь в волшебство?  
Ты ведь один,  
Ушло уж большинство…

Ты сыплешь сахар поверх соли,  
Пытаясь убежать от боли.  
Зачем? В чём смысл, мне ответь?  
Ты скотчем не возро́дишь смерть…

17.01.2020


	11. Осколок где-то сохранится

Я разделю своё сердце на части,  
Отдам его другим.  
Может, так, в этой сфере ненастий  
Хоть кусок уж будет невредим.

Я закрою глаза на боль.  
Ради счастья терпеть, ты готов?  
Ты на рану мне сыплешь соль,  
Уточняя, а чувства — всерьёз?

Я ночами не сплю, задыхаюсь,  
Не аллергик, не астма, не «нос».  
Это чувство во мне расцветает.  
Это чувство зовётся любовь.

Сколько соли, ага, сколько боли…  
В лабиринте брожу я из слёз.  
И не капли того уж не стоит,  
Только сердце слепо, вот курьёз!

В темноте я глаза уж ломаю  
И на ощупь пишу все стихи.  
Ведь всё просто, ночами я таю  
В пучине образов, видений твоих.

Ты читаешь иль нет,  
Всё что я здесь пишу?  
Для тебя, для тебя  
Бег метафор сложу.

Мой юный принц, мой дорогой  
Хочу я песни петь с тобой…  
Но верно ли — хожу по краю  
Где правда уж, ма дорогая?

02.01.2019


	12. Волшебный волшебный итог

Подводим итоги года:  
Я слышал, так надо, ну что ж,  
В слова обобщать уж итоги —  
Как сделать из пластика нож.

Я много чему научился:  
Себя познавать и писать,  
Фф перевод не накрылся —  
Я был несказа́нно рад.

Весной пережил депрессию,  
И месяц расстройств был пуст.  
И книг иллюстрации процессия  
Раскрасила мою грусть.

Много раз изменил свое мнение,  
Много раз терялся в себе,  
Услышал дельфинов пение,  
Нашелся в другой стране.

Нашел себе я друга  
С другого конца земли,  
А также с другого окру́га  
И просто в моей стране.

И был год эмоций полон,  
Влюбился я и страдал,  
Боялся в ночи и воем  
Плохие известья встречал.

А также ходил на концерты  
Я групп столь любимых, ах да,  
Пусть КиШ и распались, посмертно,  
Увидел я Тодда тогда…

В Москву приезжали Драконы,  
И радость мне там побывать!  
Мой первый концерт счастья полон  
Уж голос успел я сорвать…

На танцы пошел я впервые,  
Концерт станцевал в декабре.  
И старостой стал — что за диво!  
Никто уж не слышит вполне…

Стихи я писать научился.  
Свой стиль получил? Может быть…  
На счастье другим очутился  
Я там, где мне место, привет!

Поддержку давать я учился,  
Не знаю умею уж ли.  
И людям помочь я стремился,  
Но слова не помогли.

От реальности в Твиттер путь долог,  
Как мне себя здесь забыть?  
Отречься от тела, от долга?  
И птицею вылететь ввысь…

А льдинки парят и кружатся,  
Звенит новогодняя цепь  
Звук счастья и искорок танца  
Летает, снежинки ложатся

На ёлку, и шапку и снег.  
Чудес новогодних величие  
Меня окружило, не вспех  
Искать в дед Морозе отличие

От папы. И множество лет  
Я верил в его суть, обличие  
И письма писал, и ракет  
На полях есть наличие.

Я чудо себе создавал.

Желаю вам счастья, и радости,  
И скорби великой, без гадостей  
Себя берегите, любите,  
И праздник себе воскресите!

31.12.2018


	13. Причина маска у страданий

Мой разум какой?  
Он пустой или полный?  
Белый иль чёрный?  
Творца полотно.

Мы — клетки, мы — ткани,  
Мы атомом станем  
Когда-нибудь точно.  
Мы — просто звено.

Лицо человека —  
Пустая картина.  
И мысли навеки —  
Секретная льдина.

Не тает, не тонет,  
А просто плывёт.  
Такой уж волшебный  
Мечты пароход.

Ты думаешь, знаешь,  
О чём-то мечтаешь.  
Любовь, дружбу, смех  
За собой замечаешь.

Но  
Посмотри на него  
Что ж ты видишь?

Черты — это маска,  
За ней — кто ж узнает.  
Копайся с опаской:  
Там змей обитает…

Эмоции, чувства,  
Смятение души.  
И страхов капуста —  
Не растормоши.

«Он сходит с ума!»  
«Он безумец!» «Беглец!»  
Кричат ото всюду  
И близок конец…

Откуда ж нам знать  
В голове у друг друга  
Хранятся науки,  
Иль тайны, иль вьюги?

Мы судим о нём,  
Ориентируясь в маске.  
А рупор души  
В ней лишён ведь огласки…

Зачем ты уж плачешь?  
Себя рассмеши!  
Других ты не сможешь —  
Себя измени!

30.12.2018


	14. Трещина в сердце

Я в порядке.  
Не плачу.  
Слёзы просто текут.

Спрячусь в шапке.  
Молчу.  
А глаза подведут.

Этот мир. Он разбит.  
Или сердце моё?..  
Что за день? Он жесток.  
Все горит огнём.

Всё серо. И треснуло  
Стекло души моей.  
Иль место мне  
Среди пустых морей?

Не кричу. Не ору.  
А смиренно молчу.  
Разрываюсь на части,  
Но лицо сохраню.

Новый год на дворе,  
Мир горит мой в песке.  
Это что, чувств конец?  
Или смерти близнец?

27.12.2018


	15. Река уж времени быстра

Мгновение времени пустынно,  
Воспоминаний тишина,  
Граница распростерлась длинно,  
Умчится прочь, покинет навсегда…

Летели дни, родился человек  
На радость маме, папе, всей семье.  
Над ним хлопочут, не сомкнув и век,  
А он кусает сосочку во сне.

Пришла пора, сюжет переменился:  
Букет цветов, наряд и первый класс.  
За эти годы личность уж развиться  
Успеет. Подоспел последний час.

О, институт, пора решений…  
Самостоятельность рыдает в первый раз.  
Боль одиночества, разрывы отношений.  
Зачёты, срывы, диплом и… Бац!

Ты на работе, есть карьерный рост.  
Семья возможно, хобби и квартира.  
Профессий выбор так не прост,  
Но ты уж справился — правдиво?

Затем след пенсии, мгновение,  
И ты белесый человек,  
И крутишь банок ты соленья,  
И вяжешь котикам берет…

Река течёт уж незаметно,  
Воспоминаний быстрый ход  
Замедлить, помните вы, тщетно.  
И время уж свое возьмёт.

18.12.2018


	16. Ты мой мираж, мое виденье, в пустыне знойной темноты

Твои глаза, что ярче звёзд,  
Блестели, солнце затмевая.  
Твоя улыбка — искр сноп,  
Что моё сердце согревает.

Твой смех — звон дюжин колокольчиков,  
У ручейка, в тот знойный день.  
Твой взгляд — он мне дороже ко́вчега  
В тот самый, чу́дный, Ноев день.

За все твои прикосновения  
Почти на всё готова я.  
Продать все скудные богатства  
Или же себя, семью — и в рабство.  
И может счастье лицезреть тогда…  
Но:

Мои эмоции нельзя назвать любовью.  
Здесь что-то бо́льшее, — иль меньшее: не мне решать.  
Они переплетались с болью,  
И больше некуда бежать…

И утверждать одно могу я точно:  
За дни, что вместе провели,  
(Нет, не прощаюсь я досрочно)  
Я привязалась. C'est la vie!

Удел творцов, натур их страстных —  
Привязываться, отпускать.  
Ты к ней ушел — мысля́ порочна,  
Не мне, вас, сэров, обвинять.

Bonjour, monsieur, за беспокойство,  
Не собиралась вас пенять.  
Но муз душевное тревожество,  
Все сделало само...  
Опять.

17.10.2018


	17. Душа видений многогранна

Эмоций смена — многогранник:  
Сегодня любишь, завтра ненавидишь…  
И, как в лесу пустынный странник,  
Тону в эмоциях, стараясь не обидеть…

Я в вас влюблен! Но, может быть, неточно…  
И мир велик, но слишком ограничен,  
Понять метафор быстрый ход, увы,  
Не входит в ваши уж привычки…

Что мне сказать? Что вы волшебны?  
Вы это знаете и так…  
Мой столп эмоций, слов сплетение,  
Что ваших чувств не сменит никогда.

В душе печаль. В груди истома.  
Но мне совсем себя не жаль.  
Ах, что ж дыхание мне стеснило?  
Ты здравствуй, ладно? И прощай…

17.12.2018


	18. Людей, что ненависть сжигает

Не мир жесток, а люди в нем,  
Здесь ненависть горит огнем.  
Презрение, гнев и осуждение…  
Дано ли нам найти решение?

Причина здесь ясна, проста:  
Мол, ненависть, у нас, друзья,  
К тем людям, что умом стройнее  
И нас добрее, веселее.

Что лучше нас на целый ряд —  
Вот слов жестоких бьёт отряд,  
По ним. Всю желчь, презрение изливая,  
И как огонь горим, кромсаем

Мы души их уж с наслаждением…  
Нет, угостить б их всех печеньем!  
В чем смысл душу яда изливать,  
Ведь им на нас  
п л е в а т ь?

14.12.2018


	19. В любви признание же мое прочтите

О, вы,  
Что хрупким же видением  
Являлись мне во тьме ночной.  
К моим устам прикосновением  
Вы разожгли любви огонь.

И мягким словом, постепенным,  
Дрова бросали вы в костер.  
Снега души, что белоснежны,  
Горят в страданиях с этих пор!

Не мне ли знать о ваших чувствах?  
Но я не знаю ничего...  
Но отчего ж внутри так пусто?  
Как будто сердце выр-ва-но?

Я вас люблю! Любить я буду  
Сегодня, завтра и всегда.  
И ни за что я не забуду  
Вас в этой жизни никогда!

29.11.2018


	20. Что ж за беда у женщин ныне?

Плакать ночами ей входит в привычку,  
Он к её сердцу нашел уж отмычку.  
Он — идиот. Любовь не любовь.  
Боль и страданья, сплошной пот и кровь.

Из глаз текут слёзы, а в них — потемнение,  
Кто ж тут расскажет про верность решения?  
Худеть одни муки,  
Без сладкого — скука.

Фитнес сегодня, аэробика завтра,  
Булочка, чай — вот и весь завтрак,  
Обед — пара фруктов, на ужин водица.  
Косметики тонны, а ночью не спиться.

Неделя летела, вторая прошла,  
Сорвался желудок — падение и тьма.  
Кричат все вокруг: врачи и родители,  
Морила себя голодом, видите ли!

Объяснение, слёзы, горечь,  
Боль признания, узнавание:  
У него, того, любимого,  
Парень есть, он гей, по-видимому.

Драма, слёзы, огорчение.  
Ей другой стал утешением,  
Милый мальчик, джентльмен.  
Приударил он за ней.

Ночь, романтика, прогулки,  
Двух влюбленных сердец стуки.  
Счастье, радость и лечение —  
Той диеты поражение.

Он влюблен, она мила.  
И запомните, друзья:  
Любят душу, а не ноги;  
И с парнями тоже строги.

Если вы хотите  
Мальчику понравится,  
То сделайте хоть что-нибудь,  
А не просто пяльтесь…

28.10.2018


	21. Очей блестящих манит взор

Его глаза до одури прекрасны,  
Смеются с фотографии смотря.  
К его груди прижат цветочек красный,  
К его лицу прикован взор. И я.

Влюбляюсь в них уже раз сотый,  
Боль сладострастной муки не тая.  
Печаль на сердце, нет эмоций,  
Все отдано. У короля.

Хотя, он — принц!  
Он столь же юн и молод,  
Цветок сей жизни не увял ещё.  
Иль как зима.  
Пурга, мороз и холод.

Как льды Антарктики хладны,  
Так он чарующе мил, дерзок.  
И сердце взял он у меня,  
И был он с ним столь резок.

Писать хвалебные реченья  
И день, и ночь могу уж я.  
Но здесь всё ясно, без сомнения,  
Он пуст, безлик, для вас, друзья.

Позвольте ж мне минуты слабость,  
Доставить эту сладку радость:  
Чтоб без стеснения тут, стыда,  
Я описать могла б его глаза.

Я знаю, их упоминание уж промелькнуло,  
Не беда. Лишь выслушать прошу меня  
И мой рассказ о счастье умыкнувшем,  
Что сердце сожжено дотла.

Его глаза из яркой зелени,  
Листвы весенней в день погожий.  
Разбавлены вкраплениями они  
Там серый есть, и ярко-голубой,  
Его лицо прекрасно украшает.

Вокруг зрачка идёт чуть жёлтый,  
Как лист осенний в солнечных лучах.  
И цвет асфальта, мокрый,  
Присутствует в тех чудных он глазах.

И всё как глаз кота иль кошки,  
Волшебные, манят, очаруют.  
Ты в них утонешь, глубоки,  
Си очи принца ледяного,  
Что сердце растопить смогли…

27.10.2018


End file.
